Cosas Que No Entenderías
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Enamorarse es una estupidez... y más si lo haces de una come-libros como Maka, una chica nada facil de enamorar, y aunque ella intente saber que es el amor no lo lograra, a Soul le frustra eso, le llena de impotencia el hecho de que hay cosas que ella no entendería tan rápido, o eso cree.


_**People!,**__ Ok_ no**, Siento haber estado desaparecida, la culpa es únicamente mía y la verdad, lo siento muchísimo, espero que pueda compensar algo con este fic, espero que les guste XD**

**¡Woo Hoo!, ¡SoulXMaka FOREVAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cosas que No Entenderías**

**.**

**.**

Entra a su desordenada habitación, cierra la puerta y la ventana, hacia mucho frio, también de paso cierra las cortinas y suspira. Quiere estar completamente solo.

A Soul ya le cansaron esas ñoñerías del amor, estar enamorado… tremenda estupidez. En especial si es una chica como Maka, una come-libros total, una "cria sin tetas" como la llamaba él, ella era renegona, violenta, histérica pero nunca mala, era una chica bastante peculiar por decir así, es increíble ver a una carita de ángel matando demonios, tiene que reconocer que ella es algo increíble.

Pero lo increíble y el amor no tiene ninguna relatividad, no se parecen ni en lo más minimo, como ella y él, Maka era hielo, él era fuego…

¡Ah!, hace tiempo que no dibujaba, por falta de tiempo más que todo, Soul perdido en sus pensamientos pero con gran inspiración agarra el lápiz y dibuja lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza: Maka.

Dibuja su delicada y fuerte cara, sus ojos profundos y su cenizo cabello, ya esta, la termino… pero sigue aburrido… sigue deprimido.

Era obvio que lo estaría, que la persona que más ames no te tome en cuenta como un pretendiente duele más que nada, y para colmo, Soul vivía con ella, no la podía evitar.

Y para colmo la otra vez lo llamo "hermano", ¡Hermano!, eso dolio más que una acuchillada, ¡¿Acaso la idiota no se da cuenta que su compañero de habitación se muere por ella?!

Patea su tacho de basura y se tira a su cama, mira la grotesca y diabólica luna, nada, se sigue sintiendo pésimo, como le gustaría olvidar ese sentimiento para siempre, nunca volverlo a tener en su corazón y enamorarse de una de sus fanáticas, ¡Tantas chicas que lo quieren y él se fija justo en la más jodida!

Molesto por el ultimo pensamiento, se le ocurre otra idea, dibujara a su chica ideal, al no tener más papel la dibujo en la parte de atrás del dibujo de Maka.

Se esmero tanto como sus manos le dieron, listo, un sedoso pelo, unos bellos y grandes ojos, unos labios carnosos y una figura exuberante hasta donde se acababa la hoja.

¿Por qué no le gustaba esa chica?, la srta. Del dibujo es guapísima, pero…

Agh, tiene que admitirlo, para escoger chicos tiene un pésimo gusto, ya que entre la chica del dibujo y Maka…

–¡Soul!, ya llegue, trage pan por si quieres-grito ella

Prefiere a Maka…

–¿Soul puedo pasar?, Tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante

Se sonroja al instante, ¡Joder!, ¿Qué esperan de un muchacho enamorado?, cuando alguien dice "tengo una pregunta" a un enamorado, este piensa que es una declaración, ¿a que si?

–Ya ya, yo te abro

Pero en el caso de Soul… era diferente, sabia que la pregunta de Maka no iba por ese lado.

Soul abre la puerta y ve a la chica que últimamente lo tenia en desvelo: Dos coletas perfectamente hechas, ojos verdes puros y pestañas pequeñas y bonitas, labios muy pequeños y mejillas coloradas, usaba una chaqueta turquesa y unos jeanes bastante monillos, más las botas… estaba bonita, no había nada más ni nada menos que decir.

Lo saluda y entra directo a su habitación, se sienta en la cama de Soul y él se sienta en la silla del escritorio, Maka lo mira y le dice una frase tan directa como un cuchillo que va al corazón.

–Soul, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?, es que en el curso de Relaciones Humanas me piden la descripción de diferentes tipos de amor, sin querer me ayudaste en lo que es amor de hermano, pero no consigo en ningún libro una buena definición de amor de pareja, y algo me dice que tu sabes más que yo en ese tema, ¿eh Soul?–le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, pero sin imaginarse la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado.

Soul suspiro, y en vez de frustarse y seguir deprimido, sonrio ante la triste ironia de su querida amiga, estuvo apunto de gritarle que si, y que la quería a ella, pero sin embargo se dio cuenta que uno no puede forzar un amor.

–No, Maka, no se tanto como crees, he estado enamorado pero no sabría como definirlo, lo siento–le respondió, sonriente y le agarro la mano en señal de seriedad.

Maka se sonrojo levemente, miro a los carmesís ojos de Soul, nunca se había dado cuenta de esos ojos tan bonitos, que expresaban tanta melancolía…

–A-Ah… bueno, gracias por ayudar de todos modos, Soul

–De nada, termina el ensayo rápido ya que hoy te toca cocinar la cena

–Si, si, Te aviso cuando ya este listo.

–Ok –le respondio, mientras prendia su computadora

Maka salio sin necesidad a despedirse, pero antes de eso vio algo que le parecio una canción, lo leyó bien y era un dibujo que parecía muy bonito pero estaba rayado, ¿Qué?, ¿era ella la chica dibujada ahí?, No lo distinguia bien porque estaba tachado

–Soul, ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto mientras le señalaba la hoja de papel

Y es que hasta el tipo más serio del mundo se hubiera sonrojada si la chica que le gusta encuentra un dibujo rayado de ella… uf… suerte que lo rayo.

–¡Sueltalo!- se lo arrancho- No es nada, solo cosas que no entenderías, Maka.

Y expulsada del cuarto de su albino compañero, salio.

* * *

Maka fue directo a su cuarto después de eso raro accidente, prendio su pequeña lamparita y sin tiempo para cambiarse a pijama, cogio su ensayo y escribió:

"El Amor de pareja es uno de los más complicados, ya que no hay ningún lazo que una a esa pareja más que el amor entre ellos, aunque hay veces que si fueron amigos antes, esa amistad pueda evolucionar a un amor más profundo, más pasional…

Avergonzada de eso ultimo, tacho la ultima frasesita y continuo:

"Simplemente, son cosas que ningún ser humano entendería, ya que no hay sentido científico el hecho de sonrojarse al ver una cara bonita, ¿es posible que el amor de amistad, o el amor de hermano se transforme en algo más que eso?"

Sonaba un poco enfermo lo de "amor de hermano", pero ella sabia a que se referia:

"Amar una pareja es una cosa que no se entedería por ningún medio científico, ya que yo sepa…"

Paro, pensó claramente un frase final para cerrar su perfecto ensayo, sin embargo no se le pudo ocurrir una mejor frase que su propia experiencia:

"…La ciencia no puede descubrir mi sonrojo al ver esos carmesís y melancólicos ojos de los cuales, no creo, aseguro, estar profundamente enamorada cada vez más."

_**Maka Albarn**_

_**PD: Por favor, no reproducir y/o publicar este ensayo sin mi autorización, por razones personales.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¡¿Les Gustó?!, Lo escribi porque me sentia en deuda con ustedes asi que espero que les guste ricuritas X3**

**Esta extraña no tiene gran cosa que decir, más que perdon por no escribir estas semanas, y les prometo que me disciplinare mas con esto de los fics y.. bla bla.**

**Ah Por si acaso, Maka saco 20 en su ensayo! XD!**

**Por fin vomito mis ideas, me siento mejor!**

**Charlotte Bennet**

_**Si por cada 5 visitas a un fic el autor tuviera un review**_

_**CADA Fic tendria un promedio de 50 a 60 reviews**_

_**Y Eso hace que Soul y Maka puedan vivir más dias juntos**_

_**¡DEJA UN REVIEW CON CUENTA O SIN CUENTA!**_


End file.
